A silly little girland her silly, little diary
by zi snake
Summary: Ginny discovers a black leather diary in her pewter cauldron. She discovers Tom Marvolo Riddle. As they talk to eachother they become close friends...or perhaps something even more personal? R&R!
1. chapter one

I just changed chapter one a bit. Nothing special. Just made it a bit longer with more personality and less boredom. Chapter six is in the making!

* * *

** Chapter one**

Ginny Weasley had just run up the tattered, old stairs of the burrow, to her small bedroom that she shared with her older brother Ron. She was crying because Ron had just revealed to Harry Potter that she had _liked _him. Harry Potter had been staying at the burrow for a couple of days after Ginny's twin brothers Fred and George and Ron had rescued him from the Dursleys in their fathers flying Ford Angela. You see Lord Voldemort, one of the strongest dark wizards of all time, had killed Harry's parents. Ever since then he had to live with the Dursleys, his aunt and uncle. Anyway, Fred, George and Ron had broken into the Dursleys home and took Harry away to the burrow. Ginny had actually fallen in love with Harry after Ron had gotten home from Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry and told her all about Harry and the adventures they had, had that year. As Ginny cried she decided to take her mind off things by looking at her schoolbooks.

She picked up her small pewter cauldron and took out the books. The standard book of spells grade one was a brilliant red book with a golden cloth wrapped around it. The second book was called Herbology for beginners. It had a brown leather cover with the words "Herbology for beginners" engraved in a dark green color. The third book was called potions level one. It had a bright green color to it and the words were written in a bold black. The rest of the books were all Gilderoy Lockhart books. She lifted them up and under them was another book. It had a black leather cover and brownish – yellow pages. On the back it said, "Tom Marvolo riddle" and underneath that "diary". Ginny quickly opened the diary to find several blank pages. Oh well. She thought. At least I can use it for myself. She flattened the pages with her hands and began to write, " August, 20th, 1999" and under that she wrote "Dear diary, my name is Ginny Weasley, I"- But before she could finish her words dissolved into the paper. Suddenly her writing had been replaced with new words, they said:

_Hello Ginny Weasley, my name is Tom Marvolo riddle. But you can call me Tom. _

Ginny quickly wrote back in messy handwriting,

Hello Tom, how are you in this diary? 

_Ginny, first I must ask you if you are a muggle? _

Of course not!

_All right, well to answer your question, I preserved myself in this diary when I was sixteen._

Out of curiosity. Ginny began to write. Did you go to Hogwarts?

_Actually, yes._

It's my first year. Ginny began. I found you…I mean the diary in my pewter cauldron when I was looking through my books.

_Interesting…so tell me about yourself Ginny. _

Well. Ginny began. I don't know if I should tell you all about me…as you are a stranger – book.

_Don't make me laugh Ginny. I-_

How can a book laugh? Ginny interrupted with giggling at Tom's stupidity.

_Ginny, Ginny, Ginny…If I could just begin to explain to you the complexity of the diary then-_

Well how about you explain it then, Mr. I'm – so – smart. 

_Ugh…look I'm going to negotiate with you. If I tell you all about the diary then will you tell me a bit about yourself? _

Okay, Tom Marvolo. 

_Please don't call me that. JUST TOM, okay? Oh and not "Tommy" either. _

Why would I call you Tommy? 

_Bad experiences predict it. _

Well, anyway TOM about this diary? 

_Well, when I was sixteen I discovered a spell that would preserve my sixteen-year-old spirit in an object…much like an ancient Egyptian spell I heard of once. So I preformed the spell and decided to place it in my old diary that I never used anyway. Although I did want a way for my spirit to communicate with people so I placed another spell that would allow me to write to people who found my diary. _

I still don't understand how a book can laugh. 

_Ha, ha. _

Tom, that wasn't funny. 

_Ginny, you have no sense of humor. And besides I was just kidding. I'm pretty much in another realm where my spirit is preserved. I can laugh just not when I write. _

That's pretty whacked out Tom. 

_What can I say; we live in a pretty "whacked out" world. _

Well I have to- 

_Hold on! _Tom interrupted. _You didn't hold up your part of the deal Ginny! _

_You need to tell me a bit about yourself! _

Clever little sneak aren't you? 

_Yup! _

Ugh. Anyway my full name is Ginevra Molly Weasley. Molly being my mothers first name. I hate being called Ginevra so don't you dare call me that! And I am warning you Tom Marvolo Riddle I can throw this diary right in the trash! Anyway I live in a small, old house we call the Burrow because we're poor. My dads obsessed with muggles. My oldest brothers Bill and Charlie have graduated from Hogwarts and moved on to careers. Charlie is a dragon tamer in Romania and Bill works at Gringotts in Egypt. My brother Percy is a prefect, nerd. My other brothers Fred and George (they're twins) are pranksters. Oh, and my brother Ron just loves to make fun of me. He and his stupid, attractive, best-friend Harry make fun of me all the time. That's about all I can say. 

_Thank you for being so descriptive Ginevra. I-_

DON'T CALL ME GINEVRA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

_Sorry GINNY, I didn't realize it offended you so much. So about this **attractive** Harry character-_

"Ginny! Dinner!" Ginny's mother, Molly, called up the stairs.

Tom its dinner I really should be going now. 

_Alright good-bye Ginny. Talk to you later alright?_

Sure Tom Marvolo Riddle. Goodbye 

_See you later! _

Tom wrote as Ginny closed the diary. "Coming mom!" She yelled down the stairs. She couldn't wait to talk to Tom again.

* * *

Did you like it? I hope so. Until next time.... 

**REVIEWS!!!!! **


	2. ketchup head

Ron Weasley was your average wizard. He didn't like exams at all, he'd rather spend time with his friends, he made fun of his little sister, he didn't like exams, he already had a crush, he hated potions, he didn't like exams, he was scared of lord Voldemort and most importantly, he didn't like exams.

Ron was a close friend with Harry Potter and Hermione (hint, hint). He and Harry were sitting at the dinner table having a food fight. Harry just threw a piece of spaghetti at his face. Ron ducked and threw some pieces of corn at him. They were laughing hysterically. Harry grabbed the ketchup bottle and squirted it all over Ron's head. Then he said, "Ron, I believe your hair just got even more red." Suddenly Ginny came in the room and they were both quite. Ron looked pretty stupid with the ketchup on his head. Ginny sat down next to him and asked, "Does the goblin have Diarrhea? Or did you go ballistic with the hair gel today?" Harry tried to hide a laugh as Ron madly tried to wipe the ketchup off his head. Just then Mrs. Weasley walked in the room. She asked, "Oh, Ron, did you try to do something new with the hair gel today." Ron and Harry both started laughing really loud. "Okay stop it, you two. Ron, your father is going to be home soon I expect you on your best behavior!" Ginny quietly murmured, "Mom, that was their best behavior." Mrs. Weasley then said, "Oh Ginny, stop being so critical." But as she looked over her shoulder to watch Harry and Ron again they had started another fight but with chairs and tables instead. Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat and bellowed, "YOU TWO STOP IT RIGHT NOW OR, YOU'LL BOTH GO UPSTAIRS WITH NOTHING TO EAT!!!" They put down the chairs and sat down in them both laughing in whispers to each other. Mrs. Weasley then said, "Oh yes, I forgot to tell you." "Hermione is coming." "Ron will be happy." Ginny said. Ron blushed furiously and yelled, "NO I WILL NOT BE HAPPY! I MEAN I WILL BE, BUT NOT IN THAT WAY." Ginny and Harry were already laughing hysterically. Ron began to yell again, "STOP LAUGHING, I DO NOT LIKE HERMIONE!!! AHHHHHHHHH!" Ron ran upstairs yelling angrily at Ginny. Harry and Ginny were still laughing hysterically. "Man that was funny Ginny!" Harry said. "Well, I better go upstairs and talk to Ron." "Okay!" Ginny said, happy that Harry actually talked to her. Harry ran up the wooden steps to Ron and Ginny's room. Then Ginny asked, "Mom, can I go up there to." "Sorry honey." She replied. "But you have to eat first." "Oh man." Ginny said. "How come they don't have to eat?" But before Ginny finished asking, Mrs. Weasley was already yelling upstairs. "Ron! Harry! You didn't eat, get back down here this instant!"

After dinner Ginny had ran upstairs and locked the bedroom door. Ron wouldn't mind...he and Harry were playing a game of quidditch with Harry's Nimbus 2000. Ginny and Ron's room was sort of small. It had two beds against two walls opposite of each other. Ron's was covered in little broomsticks, while Ginny's had a floral print on it. On Ron's wall there were posters of his favorite quidditch team, the Chudley cannons. Ginny's side was covered with greenish-blue wallpaper. Next to Ginny's bed was a fish tank filled with frogspawn. On the other side of the room there was a window that let you see the backyard, where Ron and Harry were playing quidditch. Underneath it was a small wooden desk. Ginny reached under her bed and grabbed the diary and headed towards the desk. She opened it and then wrote:

Sorry it took so long for me to finish dinner. My stupid brother and Harry were having a food fight so it took longer.

_No, it's quite all-right Ginny. They were having a food fight? That's funny. _

Yeah. Ron had a glob of ketchup on his head. I thought he had tried using that hair gel he always wanted to get at Diagon ally...to impress Hermione Granger.

_Who's that?_

This girl that Ron and Harry made friends with, she's kind of annoying. Very smart though...she loves to share her knowledge with everyone.

_Hmm...sounds familiar. Err...well she kind of reminds me of...well, me at that age. _

Really? I didn't mean to offend you or anything.

_No, no, it's all right. But seriously, I know what its like to be with an annoying little bastard like that. _

Ginny laughed and answered:

Well, anyway they're going to go play quidditch, so I don't have to worry about them coming back for a while.

_That's good...so where were we in our last conversation? Oh yes...now I remember. I was going to ask you about this Harry Potter that you seem to like so much. _

Okay...well, Harry has black, messy hair that's all over the place. He has to live with his _horrible _aunt and uncle because...um...I don't know if you've heard of him but the dark lord, Voldemort killed his parents.

_Lord Voldemort? That's an odd name. Who is he? _

Lord Voldemort was an evil man who was gathering all power to him. He killed Harry's parents but for some reason unknown, he couldn't kill Harry. The death curse backfired and killed Voldemort. Harry was made famous and known by everyone in the wizarding world.

_Wow. Now I see why you like him...not that I'm gay or anything. _

Ginny laughed a bit and answered:

No, Tom I know you're not gay, but I do wonder what you look like.

_Well, I have black hair that's kind of messy like your dear friend Harry's. I have crimson eyes, my skin is slightly pale, and I guess I'm thin...I wouldn't know. _

Ginny blushed, she thought Tom was handsome. Then Tom wrote:

_Well ginny since you were so desperate to know what I looked like, I would like to know what you look like as well. _

Ginny blushed again and wrote:

I have bright, red hair; I guess I'm thin, and pale skin and freckles. I really hate my freckles.

_Oh, but I think freckles are very attractive. _

Ginny blushed furiously and wrote:

Thank you Tom...that's really nice of you.

_No seriously, I do think they make a person very attractive. _

Well- Ginny began writing but stopped because she noticed Ron and Harry walking back from quidditch practice and they would be coming inside very soon!

Tom, I got to go. Ron and Harry are coming back and I don't want them to find you. I'll talk to you later...bye!

_Bye Ginny. _

Ginny closed the diary and kissed the cover. "I don't know what I'd ever do without you Tom." She said.


	3. Tommy and Ginevra

Okay...THANK YOU ANYONE WHO ACTUALLY REVIEWWWWEDDDDD!!!! Especially Amy X. Anyway...I wrote chapter three when I was in detention...(I was late for class to many times...) But don't worry...I don't think it will affect it in anyway. Okay I'm gonna try and make a code here...

* * *

GINNY _TOM_

Yeah...so anyway enjoy this chapter! (It kept _me _entertained in detention!)

It was the last day at the burrow before Ginny's first day at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Fred and George had just thrown a firework show in the kitchen, and now Ginny was writing about it to Tom.

And the fireworks were _amazing_! There was one that spelt out Harry's name...OH, OH! And there was one that showed a lion roaring and stepping on this hissing snake, I thought that one was the best!

Tom Marvalo Riddle shuddered in his memory. "A lion stepping on a poor, innocent snake." He muttered. "That's just sick." But in his reply he wrote:

_That's fascinating! I wish I could've seen it. _

Yeah it was really great...I can't believe I'm going to Hogwarts tomorrow!

_Yes, it's always very exciting going there. In fact I remember my first day. _

Oh, what happened Tom?  
_  
Sorry Ginny it would be too long to write. _ Toms writing disappeared and more writing appeared again.  
_  
But I can show you. _  
  
The diary began to magically flip pages until it reached the date September 1st 1943. The diary then glowed in a strange way and started to suck Ginny's figure in. Ginny would've screamed but it was so breath taking that she was afraid if she opened her mouth and tried to speak, her lungs would come out to. She closed her eyes and when she opened them she was crouching in a beautiful hallway. It was black and white like an old film.

As Ginny looked at the hallway more carefully she realized that she was in a Hogwarts hallway. What other place would have statures here and there and talking portraits? She decided that Tom might have decided to show her one of his memories so she decided to go find him.

As she walked through the hallways she heard a boy laughing. It sounded cruel as though they were making fun of someone. She walked faster to where she heard it and then ran as the laugh grew louder as she reached the next turn. When she turned the next corner she saw what looked like the great hall. There were four beautiful wooden tables, each with a banner over it with an animal on it. Ginny looked around in awe at the beauty of the hall, but to whom did the laugh she heard belong to? Then, sitting a couple of feet in front of her she saw a handsome, black haired, Slytherin boy laughing – it was the same laugh Ginny had heard before. "Tom." Ginny whispered.

Ginny, feeling a little embarrassed that she was standing in the middle of the great hall with only pajamas on, slowly walked over to where Tom was sitting. She sat down next to him and said barely over a whisper. "Hello, Tom." He ignored her and kept talking to the Slytherin sitting next to him. She decided that Tom probably hadn't noticed that she had sat down next to him, so she poked him in the ribs and said, "Hello?" She still got no response from the handsome Slytherin. Ginny was really getting frustrated with him so she punched him and yelled, "HELLO! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME???" This time Tom didn't even acknowledge that she had punched him, let alone yell in his ear. In fact, no one seemed to notice. So Ginny decided to just listen in on their conversation. "So, anyways." The other Slytherin boy began. "Enough about _that_. What do you want to do after Hogwarts?" "Well." Tom began to reply. "Like I mentioned before, Malfoy, I'd like to study the dar- but he didn't have time to finish because professor Dippet had begun his speech. "So begins another fantastic year at Hogwarts!" He then continued, "I hope everyone's summer was enjoyable!" Ginny noticed that Tom started to shudder when summer was mentioned. Professor Dippet continued the speech when suddenly Ginny felt that same "being sucked into a vacuum cleaner slowly" feeling when she was being sucked into the diary. She flew out of the diary and back into her chair in one swift motion.

She opened the diary and began to write to Tom:

Whoa...what happened? I mean, I was sucked into the diary; I guess I just witnessed one of your memories, but why could I move around and touch things but not talk to anyone. I don't even thing people really acknowledged my existence!

_You're right Ginny, you were sucked into the diary and you did witness one of my memories. You couldn't talk to me because that first year me was a memory and memories cannot be changed. And people couldn't see you (and this also goes for why they couldn't talk to you) because you were just watching a memory. It's kind of like muggle television, you can see the people and hear them, but they can't see or hear you. _

Great analogy Tom, that really explained it to me. But, that memory didn't teach me much about the first year. It just showed me that the headmaster gives a supremely boring speech during the opening feast and that Slytherin's talk too much. What were you talking about anyway?

_We were talking about what we wanted to do after Hogwarts. _

I know _that, _but what were you talking about before?

_I don't really remember. It wasn't important. _

If it wasn't important then I don't care.

_Good I was afraid you would ask more questions. _

Suddenly messier handwriting appeared underneath it that said:

_Which is a good thing. _

That made a lot of sense. What are you trying to hide from me Mr. Tom Marvalo Riddle?

_Nothing, nothing at all. _

Sure you are Tom. Come on you can tell me anything.

In his memory Tom whispered, "Oh but I can't." "You have no idea Ginevra." But in his response he wrote:

_I know, Ginny, I know. I'm just tired of writing love, and I don't feel like writing anymore-long explanations. _

Ginny blushed when she saw the word "love" appear on the diary's paper. She wrote back:

No its okay "Tommy love". I won't ask questions.

_DON'T EVER CALL ME "THAT" AGAIN!!! _

Ginny laughed and wrote back:

Okay Tommy, I'll never write that again.

Tom was really angry. He hated it when people made fun of him, he just hated it, but he didn't want to do something he would regret. So he just wrote back:

_All right GINEVRA, you know two can play this game. _

DON'T CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME TOMMY!

_MAKE ME GINEVRA! _

TOM!

_Look, Ginevra this is stupid. Lets make a deal, I won't call you by your first name if you won't call me well...you know. _

What Tom? I don't know.

_Yes, you do Ginevra. _

Nope. No idea.

_Oh come on! Fine, I won't call you Ginevra if you won't call me...Tommy. DEAL?_

Deal Tommy.

_Okay, good. _

Ginny began to yawn. It was late and she wanted to go to bed so she wrote:

Tom, I'm kind of getting tired but I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?

_All right Ginevra – Ginny. _

Goodnight Tommy

_Shut-up. _

No.

Ginny closed the diary before he had time to respond and get angry again. She lay down on her floral print sheets and began to dream of Hogwarts. Hogwarts...and Tom.

* * *

Riddled-Slytherin please don't kill me for doing that whole "Tom calling Ginny love" thing you always do. I've actually had that in my head, way before I read your fiction. Oh and sorry I haven't updated in a while...I'm in honors math and our teachers been giving us hard homework every single day! So it's been impossible to update until now. And like I said I had detention today because I was late this morning, because I was writing part of this chapter last night! I finished the rest of the chapter in detention. So as I type this on my computer while listening to Evanescense I am really hoping that you will read and review!!! 


	4. cliff hangerrrrrrrrrrrr

I'm not sure what to write here...but i just realized i never put up a disclaimer. well....here it goes  
  
disclaimer: I do not own any of the friggin' characters in this fic no matter how hot Tom Riddle is. And that didn't make any sense at all. man i want some pepsi. read and review my fic!  
(runs off to find pepsi)

* * *

Chapter four  
  
Ginny awoke late that day – which was a bad thing. Today was the first day of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Ginny hopped out of her bed and rushed over to her tattered old dresser. (Which she reluctantly shared with Ron.) She pulled out a black sweater and a light purple cloak along with a black skirt. (You know that school girl kind?) She put them on quickly and ran downstairs.

"Ginny eat your breakfast quickly or we'll miss the train!" Mrs. Weasley yelled to her only daughter across the kitchen. Harry and Ron were playing wizards chess at the table. "Ha, ha! You lose again Harry." Ron said triumphantly. "Boy try and keep it down!" Mrs. Weasley yelled to Ron and Harry. "And get those broken chess pieces off the kitchen table, they might dent it!" "Mothers..." Ron muttered quietly to Harry. Ginny sat down next to them and began to eat the breakfast Mrs. Weasley had given her. "Mom!" Ginny complained. "These pancakes are burnt!" "I'm sorry Ginny dear, I was very busy this morning." Mrs. Weasley replied. "I had to help everyone gather up their things – oh and your father needed help with the car."

Ginny peered out the window and sure enough there was her father, wand in hand, charming the car. Ginny giggled as her father moved his hands up and down rapidly. She decided that he wanted her to close the curtain so Mrs. Weasley wouldn't see him _still _working on the car. Ginny quickly ran over to the window and pulled down the curtain. "What's the matter Ginny, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked, giving her daughter a suspicious look. Ginny, hoping that her mother hadn't noticed that she pulled the curtain down replied, "There was just a spider on the window and I – but Ginny didn't have time to reply because Ron started screaming, "SPIDER!!! WHERE? DID YOU KILL IT??? COME ON HARRY WE'RE GOING UPSTAIRS!" "Ron, chill. I killed the spider, okay? Nothing to be scared of." Ron was still whining like a baby as Ginny walked picked up her plate and walked over to the sink. She only had one pancake because she was trying to lose weight after Fred and George started to call her fat. Mrs. Weasley said to Ginny, "Oh, Ginny dear, you're done your breakfast...that's good. You can help me bring all the luggage into the car." "Okay." Ginny replied. "I'll get started on that now."

Ginny grabbed one of the lighter bags and ran outside to her dad. "Dad, moms coming, put away your wand!" Ginny whispered frantically to Mr. Weasley. "Thank you Ginny." Mr. Weasley whispered back as Mrs. Weasley came out with Fred and George' suitcases. As she got close to them she said, "Now, Arthur I hope you didn't put any charms on the car." Mrs. Weasley said in the same suspicious tone she had used with Ginny a few minutes earlier. "No not at all dear!" Arthur replied happily. "Just put those trunks in the uh...trunk?" Ginny also placed her bag in the trunk and ran back inside to get more luggage. She grabbed Ron's heavy suitcase and stumbled out the front door. "Oh let me help you with that Ginny dear." Mrs. Weasley offered. "Thanks mom." Ginny said weakly setting down the trunk. "Loco motor trunk!" Mrs. Weasley said. The heavy case flew over to the car and landed neatly in the (you guessed it!) trunk.

After they finished loading up the car, the Weasley family (plus a certain Harry Potter!) got ready to leave for London. "Fred, George! Get down here!" Mrs. Weasley yelled up the stairs. "Coming mum." Fred or George replied. Ginny was helping her mother (Mrs. Weasley, duh.) make sandwiches for the train ride. "Oh and Ron wants to slices of bologna this year." Mrs. Weasley said. "Coming right up!" Ginny replied. Ginny always-helped Mrs. Weasley make sandwiches for all her brothers since she never had to pack for the ride. Even though she _was _going to Hogwarts this year she still made time to help her mom make sandwiches! "Oh and peanut butter for Fred and jelly for George!" Mrs. Weasley added. "Okay, okay mom – I remember." Ginny said in a slightly annoyed voice. "I'm sorry Ginny dear, you know how stressful today is!" Mrs. Weasley said. "Yes mom I do. You've said that every year." Ginny said back. As she finished George's _Jelly _sandwich she placed it in the sandwich bag and walked outside.

Ginny placed the bag in the trunk and sat in the back seat.

"So, Ginny?" Mr. Weasley asked. "Where is your mother?" "She's getting ready in the kitchen." Ginny replied dully. Then she suddenly said, "Man is this car big! You would have never thought it would be this big on the outside!" Ginny said with a smirk on here face. "Err...Ginny." Mr. Weasley began nervously. "Don't tell your mother, but I put some charms on the car to make it bigger. I mean, it would be impossible to fit all your trunks _and _Harry's into the back without a little magic!" "_Dad _don't be so nervous or mom _will _suspect you! Of course I won't tell!" Ginny said with a giggle. Mr. Weasley sighed with relief.

Fred, George, Ron, and Mrs. Weasley all climbed into the car comfortably. "You got to hand it to the muggles." Mrs. Weasley said. "You would've never thought it would be this roomy from the outside!" Ginny tried to hide a smirk.

As they reached the highway, Fred suddenly yelled. "Turn around! I forgot my filibuster fireworks!" Mrs. Weasley answered for Mr. Weasley, "And why would you need fireworks at Hogwarts Fred?"

Fred couldn't think of anything so George came up with an answer for him, "Dad! I forgot my broomstick for quidditch, **turn around**." "Okay, okay!" Mr. Weasley replied angrily.

When they arrived back at the burrow George ran inside and finally came back out fifteen minutes later with a large bag containing his broom stick. As George clambered back in the car Ginny whispered to him, "I bet that's not the only thing in the bag, George." "You have a lot to learn Ginny, a lot to learn." George replied with a chuckle.

When the Weasley's car had almost reached London Ginny began to think about what she'd write to Tom in her next diary entry. Ginny suddenly screamed, "**TURN AROUND I FORGOT MY DIARY!!!**"

* * *

CLIFF HANGER HANGING ON A CLIFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF AND THATS WHY HE'S CALLED CLIFF HANGERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!! Seriously...have you ever watched between the lions on pbs...okay never mind. Thank you people who reviewed me. Oh and can anyone tell me what gin' n' tonic means?  



	5. flirt

Thanks all you people for reviewing! (especially wanamaker!) I was really busy the past few weeks and didn't have time to update! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!!!

And i do accept flames you flaming flamers!

* * *

Chapter five

"Come on Gin' its just a diary!" Ron said angrily. "And besides all it probably has in it are pictures of you and Harry getting married!" "RON!" Mr. And Mrs. Weasley yelled at the same time. "Sorry." He replied. "Ginny started to cry, she didn't know what she would do without her diary – Tom meant everything to her. "Come on Ginny." Harry said, trying to comfort her. "I'm sure we can get you a new diary at Diagon ally." This only made Ginny cry more. "Alright, alright!" Mr. Weasley yelled angrily, then in a softer tone he said, "We'll go home and get Ginny's diary." Ginny smiled to show her gratitude.

When they arrived back at The Burrow Ginny ran out of the car and into The Burrow. She ran up the stairs and into her room. She looked under the bed and sure enough there was her – Tom's diary. She opened it and stared at the old, yellow paper. One of her tears slid off her cheek and fell on the page.

_Ginny?_

_Why are you crying? _

_What is wrong? _

_Please tell me! _

_GINEVRA WEASLEY I AM TALKING TO YOU!!!!! _

Ginny grabbed the nearest pen and quickly scribbled:

Don't worry Tom, its nothing. I'll tell you on the train ride to Hogwarts.

She quickly closed the diary so Tom wouldn't have time to respond and ran downstairs to the car – hopefully she wouldn't miss the train.

When the Weasley's finally arrived at Kings cross-station it was 10:45 – fifteen minutes until the Hogwarts express train left. Mrs. Weasley dashed out of the car and grabbed a luggage cart. Ginny hopped out of the Ford Angela and helped put her own suitcase – now containing Tom's diary – on the cart. Ron and Harry were having trouble getting their stuff on carts. "We'll just let them catch up – I think they know how to do it by now." Mrs. Weasley grabbed Ginny's arm and they walked over to platform nine and three quarters.

"Okay Ginny, don't be nervous, just run through." Mrs. Weasley told Ginny. "Fred, George you go first and show her what to do." "YES MAM!" They both shouted as they saluted their mother. Fred and George grabbed their carts and ran through the platform. After they went through one of them stuck their hand out of the platform and gave them the thumbs-up sign. Ginny giggled. She ran through the platform with her mother close behind.

"Wow..." Ginny said in amazement. "I never knew the train was that big!" "Well get used to it dear." Mrs. Weasley said. "You don't want to be late – speaking of late, where are Ron and Harry?" "They're probably goofing off or something." Ginny replied. "Well I'm going to go look for them." Said Mrs. Weasley as she walked off. "Well." Ginny thought. "At least no one will bother me when I'm trying to write to Tom!" Ginny quickly ran up the black steps to the big red train

Ginny walked and walked through the bus trying to find a seat – but they all seemed to be full. "Oh there's one in the back." Ginny muttered. "Next to Malfoy. Well – maybe I can sneak past him, get into the empty cart and lock the door!" Ginny thought. Ginny quickened her pace as she walked over to the seat when suddenly Malfoy said, "Hey Weasel you dropped your books!" As he hit her books and they were tossed out all over the floor. Ginny growled and bent over to pick them up. Draco decided to watch her. "You know, for a weasel you aren't that bad looking...Ginny was it?" Ginny groaned as she grabbed her books and quickly went into the empty compartment and locked the door. "Phew...that was a close one." She muttered.

Ginny looked through her luggage and grabbed her diary. She didn't know where Harry, Ron and Hermione were but she didn't really care. She had already waved goodbye to her mother and Fred and George were way in the front with their friend Lee. Apparently he had brought a baby king cobra – "one of the most poisonous muggle snakes in the world!" He boasted. The train was already moving. Ginny opened to the first page and wrote:

Hey Tom. 

_Ginny? Is that you??? _

Who else? Ginny said with a laugh. 

_Why were you crying? _

I'm not sure I really want to tell you...it would be to embarrassing. 

Ginny, if Fred or George did anything to you, you have my permission to hurt them – badly.

Ginny laughed and replied:

No Tom, it wasn't them. 

_THEN WHAT WAS IT!!!???! _

You really are persistent are you? Ginevra I- 

Tommy you remember our little deal, don't you. 

DON'T CALL ME TOMMY!!! Then don't call me Ginevra! Fine. Now please tell me what happened Gine- Ginny? 

My family and I were almost at Kings Cross station when I realized I forgot you. 

Oh.

No, I'm not finished. Tears were still on my face when I found you and one of them slipped off and landed on the page. 

Oh. I realize now, why that would be embarrassing.

Yes it is... but I know something more embarrassing that happened to me five minutes ago. 

_Tell me, tell me, tell me! _

Tom are you gay? 

_NO!!!! _

Well you're acting like it. 

_Ginny... _

Well anyway I was trying to find an empty seat when this stupid Slytherin – Malfoy, hit my books and made them fall over the floor. He started to make fun of me and then – he flirted with me! 

_That is embarrassing...but how do you know he is Slytherin? _

Because he's a second year, he was in some of Harry's classes last year and he was really evil. 

In his memory Tom smirked. "Good old Slytherin's picking on the stupid, arrogant Gryffindoors. If Ginny becomes a Gryffindoor I don't know what I'll do." Tom muttered to himself.

But in his response Tom wrote:

_He sounds horrible. I'm surprised you actually paid attention to what he said. _

Yeah. 

Hey Tom, I got to go – Fred and George are coming. 

_Okay goodbye Gin- _

But he didn't have time to finish because Ginny had already closed the diary and sat on it so Fred and George wouldn't see.


End file.
